


Sparks

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it’s because it’s the only thing on TV right now on the limited channels he gets in the crappy motel that he and Dean are definitely not sharing tonight (and that he insisted were several doors down from Dean’s own room he got), but Sam finds himself alone on Valentine’s day watching sappy romance movies, wishing he at least had ventured out to get some candy.</p><p>Of course as soon as he has that thought, Gabriel appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt from [lokichipmunk](http://lokichipmunk.tumblr.com/): "For the writing prompts, how about Sam and Gabriel sharing Valentine's candy while watching soppy romance movies on tv? If you're feeling it, of course :)"
> 
> For the Tumblr post for this prompt go [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/110880909198/for-the-writing-prompts-how-about-sam-and-gabriel).

Maybe it’s because it’s the only thing on TV right now on the limited channels he gets in the crappy motel that he and Dean are  _definitely not_  sharing tonight (and that he insisted were several doors down from Dean’s own room he got), but Sam finds himself alone on Valentine’s day watching sappy romance movies, wishing he at least had ventured out to get some candy.

Of course as soon as he has that thought, Gabriel appears in front of the TV a rather large heart-shaped box of chocolates (Sam’s pretty sure it’s the really good expensive kind) and a six-pack of beer (Sam’s favorite kind of course).

"Heya Sammy," Gabriel says, a smirk on his lips. "Whatcha watchin’?

Sam rolls his eyes. “What do you want Gabriel?” His voice is unenthused.

"I come bearing gifts, and that’s how you treat me?" Sam gives him a flat look and folds his arms across his chest. Gabriel sighs. "Fine, maybe I didn’t want to be alone on the day of love while my brother goes out to mack on your brother. Chocolate?" Gabriel says holding the box out like a peace offering.

Sam sighs and shrugs and waves Gabriel to come over. Gabriel smirks and trots over to the bed Sam is sitting on, back against the headboard and long legs stretched out in front of him. He looks at Sam expectantly, waiting for Sam to begrudgingly scoot over to make room for the archangel.

When Sam does, Gabriel plops down right next to the younger Winchester, their shoulders pressed against one another. He steals the remote from Sam and sets the box of chocolates and the pack of beer in his lap. Sam doesn’t protest, instead opens the box of chocolates and picks one out to pop into his mouth, setting the box back between them. Then tears a can a beer from the pack and pops it open for a gulp.

Gabriel flips through the channels quickly and settles on one that after a few moments, Sam recognizes as  _A Walk to Remember_.

"Really, Gabe?"

“‘Tis the season, big boy,” he says, slapping a hand on Sam’s thigh, and then stealing a few chocolates for himself. They both lean back more against the headboard and each other, making themselves comfortable as they eat chocolate, drink beer, and watch the movie.

There is apparently a Nicholas Sparks marathon, and they end up watching the entirety of  _A Walk to Remember_ , and  _The Notebook_ , and polishing off the chocolates and most of the beer. Halfway through  _The Vow_ , Sam falls asleep on Gabriel’s shoulder, so Gabriel quietly turns the TV off and sets the empty box on the ground beside the bed. He shifts Sam so he’s laying on the pillows and pulls the blankets over him.

"Happy Valentine’s Day, Sam," Gabriel whispers and leans in to peck Sam on the cheek.

And right before Gabriel flutters off, he hears Sam mumble sleepily, “You, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
